Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of customer management and more specifically related to customer authentication.
Related Art
Customer service is often provided by phone calls in which a customer calls a call center. A first step in such a call is typically to authenticate the caller. When the caller is passed from one service provider to another, the authentication often must be repeated. Customers and call center staff have become accustom to this process.